3 Odd Dragonborns
by Jessicaster
Summary: 3 crazy women trying to get their way in life, but all three have a shocking secret... Enjoy Farkis, Vilkis and BrynjolfxDragonborn Romance/Action/Humor
1. Lock Picks

**Dear people who read my stories, I hope you enjoy  
P.s. Don't hate, this only my second story, Alright?  
Thanks :P  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Jessicaster: Bryan, what are you doing?

Brynjolf: It's Brynjolf! And I'm trying to pick the lock on this stupid cash register, now shush yourself!

Jessicaster: Bryan, I swear you are the craziest person! You are so obsessed with picking these stupid locks!

*Crack*

Brynjolf: Damn it! That was my last pick! You see what happens when you run your mouth too much!

Jessicaster: Well, _excuse_ me! See what happens when your way too obsessed with picking locks?

Spelkatni: Will you two quit flirting, we have work to do!

Jessicaster: Yeah Bryan, quit flirting with someone who is way out of your league!

Spelkatni: Oh please, he doesn't have a league! He'll go out with anyone!

Brynjolf: Will you two shut up and give me a lock pick?

Jessicaster: See Spelkatni, WAY too obsessed!

Spelkatni reaches into her pocket then hands Brynjolf a lock pick

Spelkatni: Here, this is all I have left, Vilkis needed some this morning, I couldn't say no...

Brynjolf and Jessicaster look at Spelkatni smirking while Spelkatni is trying to hide her blushing

Brynjolf: Geez Spelkatni, you can win Vilkis better than Jessicaster can get Farkis.

Jessicaster: Oh whatever, I have Farkis wrapped around my finger!

Brynjolf: Thats because you stalk him!

Jessicaster blushed and started glarring at Brynjolf

Jessicaster: Shut up and go back to picking your stupid lock!

Spelkatni: You know Brynjolf, Jessicaster was going to fall all over you, but then she met Farkis, you should consider yourself lucky.

Brynjolf: I'm glad you met Farkis, atleast now I don't have a stalker!

Stargazer: Hey guys!

Jessicaster: Too late...

Brynjolf glared at Jessicaster and then went back to picking his lock


	2. Hey Bandits

Spelkatni: Hey sister, what are you doing here?

Stargazer: Skjor needed to see you, plus, he said that one of the generals is missing and said to be in here... And why are you lock picking a cash register?

Brynjolf: Because this is bandit territory, bandits seem to have a lot of money these days.

Stargazer: Really? I didn't see any bandits on my way in.

Spelkatni: Thanks to me and Jessicaster you didn't...

Jessicaster: We cleared the way, your welcome!

Stargazer: Well, are there anymore bandits down the way?

Brynjolf: Why don't you just yell "Hey bandits" down the other end of the tunnel?

Jessicaster and Spelkatni glared at Brynjolf because he was being sarcastic, but Stargazer took him seriously

Stargazer: HEY BANDITS!

Jessicaster ran over to Stargazer and wrapped her arms around Stargazers mouth

Spelkatni: What are you doing, now their going to spot us!

Brynjolf: When I said to yell at them I was being sarcastic!

Jessicaster: Bryan you idiot!

Jessicaster took one arm off of Stargaze's mouth to hit Brynjolf

All four of them could hear and feel the heavy rumble of feet

Spelkatni: Guys... I think we shoud just leave instead...

Jessicaster: No way, we're staying!

Brynjolf: I don't know, leaving sounds like a good idea, judging on how many I can hear coming...

Jessicaster: Fine, lets go.

Jessicaster took her arms off of Stargaze's mouth and started running

Jessicaster and Spelkatni were ahead while Brynjolf and Stargazer slowed up behind

Rocks started to fall from the top of the cave, first little... Then big...

Jessicaster: Wait!

Jessicaster stopped moving and so did Spelkatni. Brynjolf and Stargazer had stopped a couple feet behind them

Jessicaster: Bandits aren't coming... The whole place is falling apart!


	3. Or Bryan's Sarcasm?

Jessicaster and Spelkatni bolted for the door which wasn't too far from them

Brynjolf was trying to catch up with them, but couldn't because he had to help Stargazer because Stargazer kept tripping

Brynjolf: This is taking forever, hold still!

Brynjolf started to pick up Stargazer and carry her out in his hands

As Brynjolf shot for the exit, he didn't notice that at the entrence of the exit was Jessicaster and Spelkatni smirking at him

Once he finally got to the exit he gently laid Stargazer down on the ground

Jessicaster: Wow Bryan, you really know how to treat a woman!

Brynjolf: What are you talking about? Stargazer was running really slow so I carried her, whats the big deal?

Jessicaster and Spelkatni looked at each other smirking then looked back at Brynjolf

Spelkatni: I doubt it was because she was going slow Bryan!

Brynjolf: Hey! Don't you start with the whole Bryan thing now!

Jessicaster: I think you should talk to Farkis, I want him to carry me like that everyday!

Spelkatni: Yeah, could you talk to Vilkis too?

Brynjolf: I'm not talking to anyone! You two torture me enough, I'm not going to make your boy-toys fall all over you! Now lets get back to the Ratway.

Stargazer: Wait! What am I going to tell Skjor? That the general died when I yelled for bandits? Or that he's trapped in a cave and I can't get him out because of Brynjolf's sarcasm?

Jessicaster: I like the secound one.

Stargazer: I was joking...

Spelkatni: Guys, let's just go, I'll talk to Skjor with you.

Brynjolf: How come you want leave so badly?

Spelkatni: Because this place gives me the creeps...

Bandit: Talk about a scaredy cat...

Spelkatni: What did you just say to me Bryan!

Brynjolf: I didn't say anything...

Jessicaster pulls out her sword and starts swinging it at a bush

Stargazer: Umm Jessicaster... What are you doing?

Jessicaster: Taking care of some bandits!

Brynjolf, Spelkatni and Stargazer come over to the bush to help but when they get there Jessicaster is already done.


	4. Got Cash?

Jessicaster: Damn it, it is so hard to find bandits with enchanted stuff these days!

Brynjolf: Well, do you want his money instead? You did kill him...

Jessicaster: No, I'm good on cash...

Spelkatni: Then why do you want enchanted stuff?

Jessicaster: Because I can never find something with a fire enchantment! And I have buckets full of Petty Soul Gems!

Stargazer: So you don't sell any enchanted things?

Jessicaster: Nope. I get all of my cash from Biter's Shack.

Spelkatni: Oh my goodness, you acctually go there?

Jessicaster: I have been my whole life

Brynjolf: Wow Jessicaster, I knew you were a good theif and all but I didn't know you fight for money...

Jessicaster: There is a lot that you don't know about me... Every shop I walk into I always steal something...

Stargazer: You must have a HUGE bounty on your head...

Jessicaster: Yes, I do... I've bribed every guard that has wanted to take me away and if they stop taking bribes...

Spelkatni: Then its over...

Jessicaster: Yep...

Stargazer: I call turning her in!

Brynjolf: Stargazer!

Stargazer: What? I need cash! I spent all of my money on lock picks!

Spelkatni: You sound like Brynjolf...

Brynjolf: Hey!... Jessicaster, if you ever need some place to hide, you can always come to us in the Ratway. I used to go to Biter's Shack every night too... I built a secret tunnel from the Ratway all the way to Biter's. If you ever need any help or a place to crash, come see me...

Jessicaster: Thanks...


	5. Horses

Spelkatni: I remember the time I bought a horse...

Stargazer: Oh god, here we go again!

Spelkatni: I loved that horse, I rode it pretty much everywhere... Whenever I would fight a dragon, it would always pick on my horse... Then one day I was riding around and some bandit come up to me so I got off my horse to go fight them. Once I took care of them I turned back around to get on my horse... But there was a siber cat... Right as I went up to go and hit it with my sword, it just ran off, but that was because it had killed my horse...

Brynjolf: That is called lunch my friend!

Spelkatni: How dare you! You should be lucky your still alive!

Jessicaster: Waoh chick, calm down! We don't need anymore dead people around here!

Stargazer: If Brynjolf were dead because Spelkatni killed him, wouldn't that make him lunch?

Jessicaster: No, he's dinner.

Spelkatni, Jessicaster and Stargazer laughed while Brynjolf glared at them

Brynjolf: When I kill Jess, thats breakfast.

Jessicaster: Breakfast _was_ always the best meal of the day...

Brynjolf: Not for me.

Spelkatni: But you never eat, your a tooth pick!

Brynjolf: _Ha ha, very funny!_

Stargazer: We should probably leave, I bet Skjor is worrying...

Brynjolf: Since when do you care what Skjor thinks?

Stargazer: Well, I am working on a quest that _Skjor _gave me... Why do you care so much?

Brynjolf blushed


	6. You're Not a Companion

Brynjolf: Uhh... I just thought you might... Need a companion! I'll be your companion!

Spelkatni: You're not apart of the companions...

Brynjolf: Well... If she doesn't have any companions, I'll be her companion, just trying to help!

Spelkatni: Sure you are...

Stargazer: I'd love you as my partner!

Stargazer and Brynjolf started blushing like crazy

Jessicaster: Your guys' face's are all red... It must be _really_ hot out here...

Spelkatni: What are you talking about? It's like 50 de-

Jessicaster: SHH!

Spelkatni: Whatever, I'm going to find Vilkis.

Jessicaster: I'll come with, I want to talk to Farkis.

Stargazer: What about Skjor? I have to talk to him!

Spelkatni: Then come with us! If you don't get off the ground then we're leaving without you!

Stargazer gets off the ground and catches up with Spelkatni and Jessicaster

**In Whiterun**

Guard: Did you hear? They spotted a dragon in Helgan. Said it came, destroyed everything, then just left...

*_all three of them are walking to the companions territory*_

Jessicaster: A dragon? In Helgan? You guys here anything about it?

Spelkatni and Stargazer: Nope...

Spelkatni: Where did you hear about a dragon?

Jessicaster: Over heard that guard back there talking about it... You don't think there was really a dragon down at Helgan... Do you?

Stargazer: No way, people will do anything to make conversation these days!

Spelkatni: I'd have to see it to beleive it!

Stargazer: Probably the Jarl spreading a rumor. Good old Jarl, trying to scare us! _I'm trembling in my shoes!_

Jessicaster: Yeah, you're probably right...

The girls reach the companions teritory and Jessicaster sees Farkis standing outside

Jessicaster starts to walk over to Farkis but Spelkatni stops her

Spelkatni: Can you come with us?

Jessicaster: What? Why do you need my help talking to Skjor?

Spelkatni: Because Skjor sees me as the girl who cried wolf and he sees Stargazer as a little new-bee.

Jessicaster: So?

Spelkatni: So, he respects you because he knows that you go to Biter's and that you steal lots of things... He talks a lot...

Jessicaster: Uhhg, fine! But you so owe me! I'm missing out on Farkis!


	7. You Screamed?

All three girls walk in and see Skjor sitting at the table

*Skjor stands up*

Skjor: Where were you? Are you ok?

Stargazer: We're fine... but we didn't get the general...

Skjor: What? What happened?

Spelkatni: I screamed and the whole cave came crasshing down! We never got to the end of the tunnel...

Skjor: You screamed? How could you be so stupid and scream li-

Jessicaster: Skjor! Silence yourself! You have no right to yell at these two! I scared Spelkatni which made her scream, if there is anyone to yell at it is me...

Skjor: Well, I didn't exspect my best companion to fail me...

Farkis: Best companion?

Skjor: Yes, my best companion...

Farkis: How is she your best?

Skjor: Have you heard her story or seen anything she has done? She _is_ and always will be my best!

Jessicaster: Hi Farkis...

Farkis:... Jessicaster... I've never heard your story... How come you haven't told me?

Jessicaster: Oh, I have, each time you told me to get lost! How could be so ignorant and selfish?

Farkis: I must have had a good reason, for example, I had an important quest to be working on or-

Jessicaster: What you really mean is that you were trying to find something better to do! Am I correct?

Farkis: No...

Stargazer: It's not nice to lie to people Farkis!

Farkis: What exactly are you trying to get me to say?

Spelkatni: That you like her!

Stargazer: Spelkatni!

Farkis blushed

Jessicaster: What a horrid thought!

Spelkatni, Stargazer, Skjor, Vilkis and Farkis: Horrid?

Spelkatni: Are you kidding me? She's crazy about you Farkis!

Farkis smirked


	8. Very Compedative

Farkis: Are you now?

Jessicaster smirked

Jessicaster: Perhaps... It could always be the other way around!

Farkis stopped smirking and blushed again

Skjor: Umm... Yeah shes my best, don't try to change that Farkis, I know how compedative you are... I know that you can't top her greatness

Jessicaster: Thank you, can I buy you a drink in town?

Farkis's face started to look a little angry

Skjor: Thanks

Skjor and Jessicaster started walking into Whiterun

Farkis: What is her problem?

Spelkatni: You, she is nuts for you!

Farkis: Going to take more than that to get me convinced

Stargazer: We can get her to admit that she likes you!... Just not to your face... You could hide behind a bush while we talk to her... And then, once she admits that she likes you, zombie ninjas will start attacking and you'll have to save her from them and once you do that, you two can share a long and gentle kiss under the moonlight and in the sky will be the fullest moon with purple dragons in the air and magical unicorns that jizz rainbows a flow-

Spelkatni: Thats a little much Stargazer... Lets just try to do the first part because I have no idea how to do the other stuff...

Farkis: Let me talk to her first... But when shes done with Skjor...

Jessicaster and Skjor are walking up to the companions place. Farkis pulls Jessicaster over to the side of the building while Skjor doesn't notice and walks right in

Farkis: What is your problem?

Jessicaster: What do you mean?

Farkis: I mean not telling me your story! And getting a drink with Skjor!

Jessicaster: I've told you my story hundreds of times!

Farkis: Then how come I'm just now hearing about how great you are?

Jessicaster: Because whenever I tell you my story, you ignore me!

Farkis: Well my apologies, now will you tell me whats so great about your story?

Jessicaster: No, you just won't listen to me again!

Farkis: Yes I will! Just tell me!

Jessicaster sighed

Jessicaster: If you want to know so badly then ask someone else who knows, just not me!


	9. Want To Get a Drink?

Jessicaster turned around and started to walk into the campanions place but Farkis grabbed her arm which made her turn around and come back

Jessicaster: What?

Farkis: You didn't answer the rest of my question!

Jessicaster: What is it now?

Farkis: You and Skjor! What happened to you and me?

Jessicaster: Your attitude happened!

Farkis: What?

Jessicaster: When I said hi to you in the companions place you acted like you hated me so I played along! And I didn't take Skjor to get a drink, I took him to Biter's!

Farkis: Is that what he likes about you? The fact that you can beat everyone at Biter's?

Jessicaster: No, I wanted him to be one of the people in the circle but he wouldn't do it and nobody went against me...

Farkis: ... I heard you were good friends with the owner...

Jessicaster: Yeah, he says that I'm his best costomer...

Jessicaster smiled, her and the owner of Biter's _were_ really close. That was only because their dad's knew each other...

Jessicaster: ... But whats it to you if I'm friends with the owner?

Farkis: Because I know you don't like people, or atleast I know you don't like very many...

Jessicaster: Yeah I guess...

Farkis: ... Spelkatni and Stargazer really had me convinced

Jessicaster: About what?

Farkis: You liking me...

Jessicaster: I like you

Farkis stared at her wide eyed

Jessicaster: Oh, you mean in that way...

Farkis: Yeah...

Jessicaster blushed

Jessicaster: Well, I umm... I just... Uhh... Do you want to get a drink?

Farkis: From Biter's?

Jessicaster: You know it!

Farkis: Sure, but I'm not getting into the circle

Jessicaster: Aww... Drinking contest?

Farkis sighed then held out his hand

Jessicaster smiled then enwined her fingers in Farkis's and they walked to Biter's


	10. How Did You Two Meet?

**Spelkatni**

Spelkatni sees Vilkis and smiles

Spelkatni: Hey Vilkis, over here!

Vilkis turns his head and sees Spelkatni then smiles and walks over to her

Vilkis: Hi, what's going on?

Spelkatni: Just thinking about you

Vilkis: Really? Wow, I was just thinking about you too.

Stargazer: He's a keeper

Spelkatni: Yes he is...

Stargazer: So, how did you two meet?

Vilkis: We just spent a lot of time together when she joined the companions

Spelkatni: And I still love him today!

Vilkis: Aww, C'omere you

Stargazer: Eww, no kissing in front of me!

Spelkatni and Vilkis laughed

Vilkis: It's hard to resist kissing her...

Spelkatni: Aww...

Stargazer: Uhg, mushy love moments...

Spelkatni: You'll regret saying that when you're in love...

Stargazer: I'm in love, I just... Don't think he loves me back so we're taking things slow...

Vilkis: _Of corse you are_

Spelkatni: Stargazer, don't you have things to do?

Stargazer: You just want me to leave so you can make out!

Spelkatni: Thats not true!

Vilkis: Really? Wow... What is the reason?


	11. Soak Yourself

Skjor enters the room

Skjor: Stargazer... It's your time...

Vilkis: Good luck

Stargazer: Good luck? Is it bad, wait, what is it?

Spelkatni: You'll see

Stargazer: Just tell me! Oh my god, I'M GOING TO DIE AREN'T I? Omg, Omg, omg...

Skjor: you're not going to die, just follow me...

Skjor leads Stargazer outside and to a secret tunnel guarded by a rock.  
Skjor moves the rock and enters, Stargazer slowly following behind  
Standing there is a Werewolf and a fontain

Stargazer: I KNEW IT! I'M GOING TO DIE! TELL BRYNJOLF I LOVE HIM! OMG OMG OMG!

Skjor: You're not going to die! Wait... Tell Brynjolf what?

Stargazer: Brynjolf? I said something about Brynjolf?

Skjor: Yes

Stargazer: What did I say?

Skjor: I don't know, what did you say?

Stargazer: You tell me...

***Akward Silence***

Skjor: Anyways...

Skjor cuts the hand of the werewolf and the blood seeps into the fontain

Skjor: Alright... Soak yourself

Stargazer: Say what?

Skjor: Soak yourself in the blood of a werewolf and you will become one

Stargazer: I don't want to be a dog! Dogs are smelly and gross and dig holes!

Skjor: You're not going to be a dog! Well not just any dog, a werewolf!

Stargazer: Don't you have you have a potion I can drink to make me a werewolf or something?

Skjor: Nope. Just this way, start soaking.

Stargazer: I'd rather become a Hagraven then soak in dog blood!

Skjor: Shut up and get in the fontain!

Stargazer plugs her nose and slowly dips her head into the fountain of blood...


	12. You Got Some Guts

**Meanwhile with Farkis and Jessicaster**

Farkis and Jessicaster enter Biter's Shack holding hands  
Everyones quiet while staring at them

Gatew: Fresh meet? Nice... Is he as shy as the last one?

Jessicaster: No!

Gatew: Alright... Looks like you got a boyfriend already

Jessicaster and Farkis quickly let go of each others hands

Jessicaster: We're not together...

Gatew: Ahh good, then I still got a shot at you...

Jessicaster: You wish...

Gatew: Hmm... Alright, lets see if you're made of sticks or bones...

Jessicaster: Don't go too hard in him...

Farkis: Are you kidding me? Give me your hardest!

Gatew smirked

Jessicaster: No Farkis! You'll have to fight-

Gatew: Well, well, well, looks like you got some guts!

Jessicaster: Me...

Farkis: Wait... What? You're the best?

Jessicaster: Well I-

Gatew: Yes she is...

Gatew put his arm around Jessicaster

Gatew: She is, as a matter of fact, the highest ranking person...

Farkis: Wow... This is shocking

Jessicaster: No its not, I've told you before

Farkis: I know, I just didn't exspect it to be true...

Gatew: Well its settled then, you'll fight your ex-boyfriend and then w-

Jessicaster: We never dated! And no I'm not going out with you, ever! So quit saying we're a couple or I'll repeat what I did yesterday!

Gatew glared at Jessicaster while she took his arm off of her

Farkis: Ha! You just got told! Ha ha nice one Jessicaster!

Jessicaster smiled


	13. Drinking Contest

Gatew: I can't wait for you to fight your... Whatever he is, tonight...

Gatew walked away towards the bar  
Everyone went back to what they were doing

Jessicaster: You don't really want to fight me, do you?

Farkis: Well sort of... It sounds fun.

Jessicaster: Farkis, I can't fight you

Farkis: Why not?

Jessicaster: Because... I care too much about you

Farkis: WHat do you mean?

Jessicster: I mean... Farkis I lo-

DPS: Hey, you look like a sorrowed soul... This place is borring isn't it? Wanna have some real fun?

Jessicaster: What kind of fun?

DPS: Drinking contest, you, me, and... That guy you came with...

Farkis: Its Farkis, and who are you?

DPS: I'm Sam, lets go...

Sam walks over to the bar with Jessicaster and Farkis walking behind, when they get seated, Jessicaster whispers in Farkis's ear

Jessicaster: His name isn't really Sam... He's the Daedric Prince Sanguine..

Farkis: You know too many people

: Are you ready?

Gatew: Good luck to all three of you, you're going to need it

Jessicaster, Farkis, and Sam glared at him

: Are you set?

We all put our hands on the top of the wine bottles

: GO!

The three of them started finishing bottles like crazy...


	14. Werewolves

**Spelkatni and Vilkis**

Spelkatni: I wonder what's taking Jessicaster and Farkis so long...

Vilkis: Oh, their probably just making out or something

Spelkatni: I doubt it... Maybe we should go get them...

Vilkis: Why worry?

Spelkatni: Because Stargazer probably ate them!

Vilkis: ... Lets go

Vilkis and Spelkatni run outside and see a werewolf running around town

Vilkis: Well... Found her...

Splekatni: What about...

Spelkatni and Vilkis see Jessicaster and Farkis come out of Biter's Shack drunk

Spelkitni: Oh my goodness...

Spelkatni runs towards them and Vilkis follows

Spelkatni: You guys shouldn't be out here with Stargazer going mad!

Farkis: StArGaZeR's HeRe ToO? SwEeT...

Jessicaster sees Stargazer as a werewolf run by

Jessicaster: Oh So ItS tHaT kInD oF pArTy?

Jessicaster turns into a werewolf and starts running around

Farkis: Oh MaN... ShE's ToTaLlY hAmMeReD bRo...

Farkis turns into a werewolf and follows Jessicaster

Vilkis: Well... If you can't fight them, join them!

Vilkis turns into a werewolf

Spelkatni: You just _have_ to follow in your brothers footsteps!

Spelkatni turns into a werewolf then follows Stargazer...


	15. Drunk Stories

**Later when Stargazer wakes up**

Stargazer laying on the ground

Stargazer: Oh man, what a night... Hey... What are you all doing here

Spelkatni, Vilkis, Aela, Jessicaster and Farkis are all there  
Jessicaster and Farkis on the ground, passed out

Spelkatni: I had to help Aela drag you all hear! Oh, and by the way, you have a 200 doloar bounty.

Stargazer: What? Why?

Vilkis: Disturbing the peace

Aela: And then you _accidently _ate one of the guards because he kept poking you with his spear

Stargazer: That guard was totally asking for it! But why are Jessicaster and Farkis passed out?

Spelkatni: Got drunk in Biter's, saw you, joined you... They were kind of loopy afterwards, then they ran off

Vilkis: Yeah, Jessicaster came back and kept saying how she's engaged to a giant

Stargazer: Then... Where did you find Farkis?

Aela: He caught up with Jessicaster, he was trying to get her to change her mind about the engagement, it was so funny

Stargazer: Aww, I can't beleive i missed it all!

Spelkatni: I know right? It was so fuuny... Oh, remember when Farkis thought that a mamoth was he pet dog and he tried to put a leesh on it and give it a bone?

Aela: Yes! Oh my god, I totally lawled!

Spelkatni: Me too!

Stargazer: Wait, wait, wait, tell me how this all happened

Vilkis: Ok, once you passed out, all five of us dragged you out into the middle of no where, eventually Farkis and Jessicaster turned back into human and all. Well, we suddenly pass by a mamoth camp and Farkis thought one of them was a dog. Well, you know how a giant is usually guarding a mamoth? Well, when that giant was about to go over and hit Farkis, Jessicaster stepped in and started "Sweet Talking" the giant. Well, there was a dead woman there whos engagement ring just _happened _to slip off and she thought it was for her, so she comes back, tells all of us, Farkis tries to get her to change her mind, then they both pass out...

Aela: I am putting this story in their wedding vows! And if I get caught, then it will be in my heart felt speech about how great friends we are...

Spelkatni: Nice


	16. Sleep Talking

**Farkis wakes up**

Farkis: Oh god... Where am I... Holy crap, where am I?

Aela: You died, so you're in heaven...

Spelkatni: Really? I thought that he-

Vilkis: Yes he died...

Stargazer: Wait, wouldn't he have gone to hell?

Aela: Well yeah acctually I think he would've...

Jessicaster: Mmm, Gatew, shut up...

Everyone looks at Jessicaster who is still asleep  
Spelkatni bursts out laughing

Vilkis: Whats so funny?

Spelkatni: She talks! Ha ha hah! In her sleep! Hahahahahah

Aela: Ummm... So?

Spelkatni: So, I bet she... Umm... No I really don't know why I'm laughing...

Jessicaster: I'm not your girlfriend, I'm Farkis's

Farkis: WOOHOO, SCORE!

Everyone looks at Farkis

Farkis: I mean umm... Loohoo whores, yeah...

Vilkis: What the heck bro...

Aela: I'm not surprised, I always told you Farkis was crazy.

Farkis: _Ha Ha, everyones laughing!_

Spelkatni: This is boring, I'm going to get coffee

Jessicaster wakes up

Jessicaster: Coffee?

Aela: No, don't leave! I don't want to be stuck with the new-be

Stargazer: Hey!

Aela: Well...


	17. Short Guy

Jessicaster: I'll stay and help

Farkis: I gota stick with my girlfriend

Jessicaster: Your what?

Farkis: Nothing, lets go

Vilkis: I don't know, it sounds fun...

Vilkis gave Spelkatni the puppy dog face

Spelkatni: God... Fine, lets go

Vilkis: I love you

Spelkatni: Shut up

Stargazer: Ok, what do I do and how do I do it?

Aela: You have to come with me to kill so Silver hand peoples, because they have something we want

Stargazer: What?

Aela: Fragments of Ysgramor's axe, Wuthraad

Brynjolf: Woofthrud? Whats woofthrud?

Spelkatni: She said Wuthraad

Jessicaster: Yeah, get your facts right Bryan!

Brynjolf glared at Jessicaster

Farkis: This guy your ex or something?

Jessicaster: No, just a friend who is REALLY fun to pick on...

Aela: Beat it kid, we have enough people

Brynjolf: Kid? Are you kidding me? I'm older than you! I think...

Spelkatni: You're just really short Brynjolf

Stargazer: I like short people

Vilkis: Woah, is their something I should know about these two?

Spelkatni: Oh, you'll catch on...

Jessicaster: How did you even get here?

Brynjolf: I was just walking around and then I heard you...

Jessicaster: Now look whos the stalker...

Brynjolf glared at Jessicaster


	18. Terrible Service

Vilkis: I don't think we're supposed to be finding that yet...

Aela: Aww, but I love going ahead of schedule!

Fakis: We don't retrieve it yet!

Spelkatni: We just find Silver hand... For something to do...

Stargazer: What do we do when we get there?

Brynjolf: _We invite them to have tea_

Spelkatni: Shut up Brynjolf, you don't even know who the Silver hand are

Brynjolf: I could find out! I catch on pretty quickly

Jessicaster: Would everyone just shut up and go? Y'all are giving me a headache!

Vilkis: Hangover?

Jessicaster: _No, AIDS! _Yes hangover!

Farkis: She's right, we should go

Aela: Alright then, follow me!

Everyone starts walking towards Silver hand territory

**Along the way**

Jessicaster: Ok, this is piontless and borring!

Stargazer: This is exciting and gut renching...

Aela: Gut renching?

Stargazer: Yeah, seeing all the blood and stuff...

Brynjolf: Why would there be blood from their people? We'll only see it when we get there, unless... Do Silver hand people have problems?

Farkis: Yes, they're dumb enough to name themselves "Silver hand"

Spelkatni: Yeah really, I mean, who would use a name like that? I would want my name to mean something, I would want my name to scare you, like... Blood hand, Silver hand sound like a jewerly store or a glove store...

Jessicaster started laughing

Jessicaster: I bet the service there is terrible!


	19. Are You Dating?

Stargazer: I certainly wouldn't work there

Brynjolf: Can I change the subject?

Aela: Please

Brynjolf: Jessicaster, I have to ask you something

Farkis: No!

Jessicaster: Umm... He was talking to me...

Farkis: I know...

Jessicaster: ... What did you want to ask me?

Brynjolf: Is it true that you and Skjor are dating?

Jessicaster and Aela: NO!

Vilkis: What the heck Aela? Is there something you want to share with us?

Aela: Yeah, No ones dating Skjor, got it?

Spelkatni: And why not?

Aela: Because everyone gives him a migraine

Stargazer: Except you?

Aela: Yeah

Everyone smirks at her

Aela: What?

Stargazer: You're dating

Aela: Is that what you all think? I have aarows here and I ain't afraid to use them! So lets just keep walking!

Jessicaster: Does that answer your question Bryan?

Brynjolf: I guess...


	20. Snap An Aarow

Spelkatni: Why did you want to know if she was dating Skjor?

Brynjolf: Because I heard they went on a date

Aela and Farkis: What!

Jessicaster: I only took him to get a drink because he was being nice to me, nothing major

Aela: Nothing major? NOTHING MAJOR? Thats not "Nothing major", thats a HUGE major! How would you like it if I took Farkis out to get a drink?

Jessicaster: I wouldn't mind

Aela: Yeah, well I do! So you'd better stay away from my boyfriend or I'll- ... Oh crap...

Stargazer: I knew it! He was your boyfriend!

Aela took out her bow and aimed an aarow at Stargazer

Aela: Not my boyfriend

Stargazer: Go ahead and shoot me! No matter what he's still you're boyfriend!

Aela slowly let go of the aarow and it zoomed towards Stargazer  
Spelkatni quickly reached out and grabbed the aarow, then snapped in half

Spelkatni: Enough! Aela, this has gone too far!

Aela: You think this has gone too far? I think it past too far when your sister joined!

Spelkatni: Do you even hear yourself? You're getting mad over something so small and you even tried to hurt my sister!

Aela: You should've let me!

Spelkatni: You'll regret saying that

Spelkatni and Aela are started to get into a fist fight  
Suddenly, Farkis goes over and kisses Aela  
Aela smacks him

Jessicaster: FARKIS!

Farkis: What? You told me to do something!

Jessicaster: When I said do something I didn't mean kiss her!

Farkis: Well what else was I supposed to do?

Brynjolf: Aww... I wanted to see a chick fight...


	21. Y'all

Stargazer: Brynjolf, you're stupid

Brynjolf: Yeah, well, you're hot!

Everyone looks at him with shocked faces

Brynjolf: That came out wrong, didn't it...?

Spelkatni: *Says while eyeballing Aela* Not the _only_ thing that came out wrong

Jessicaster: Ooooooooooh!

Aela: Oh, you wana go?

Spelkatni: Bring it on bitch-

Vilkis: Stop! Y'all are driving me nuts!

Farkis: Bro, you say " Y'all"?

Vilkis: Only when I'm mad, but anyways, Spelkatni, I know you're just being protective of your little sister and all, but if you fight Aela, I'm breaking up with you

Spelkatni: What? Why?

Vilkis: Because, you're both from our group an d I don't want to date someone who fights people in my group, plus, we're supposed to be fighting Silverhand

Spelkatni: But-

Vilkis: Spelkatni!

Spelkatni: Fine...

Everyone starts walking towards Silverhand


	22. Running

**Night time**

Stargazer: I think we should call it quits

Spelkatni: I'm with you

Everyone lays out their sleeping bag except Jessicaster  
Jessicaster walks over to a ledge and sits on it, staring at the moon

Vilkis: Who knew saying "Y'all" could really wear someone out?

Spelkatni: It's cold out here

Vilkis: Then you should sleep with me

Spelkatni puts her sleeping bag beside Vilkis's

Stargazer: I'm really cold too, got anything to say about that Brynjolf?

Brynjolf: Yeah, get another blanket

Stargazer glared at Brynjolf  
Farkis saw Jessicaster and walked over to her

Farkis: Hey, aren't you going to get out your sleeping bag?

Jessicaster: Nah...

Farkis: What's wrong?

Jessicaster: Nothing...

Farkis went over and sat beside Jessicaster

Farkis: What's wrong?

Jessicaster sighed

Jessicaster: I just... Kepp thinking about something...

Farkis: What something?

Jessicaster: ... Something that I really don't want to be true...

Farkis: And what's that?

Jessicaster: ... Did you...

Farkis: Did I what?

Jessicaster: ... Did you kiss her because... You like her or...

Farkis: Who?

Jessicaster: ... Aela...

Farkis: I kissed her because I didn't want her to hurt your friend

Jessicaster: ... Do you like her...?

Farkis: No, I like-uhh...

Jessicaster: I don't mind if you like her...

Farkis looked at Jessicaster who was still looking at the moon

Jessicaster: Well, I do mind, I just... I can't mind

Farkis: I don't like her, I like someone else...

Jessicaster and Farkis looked at each other

Jessicaster: ... Me...?

Farkis was about to answer but then he saw someone behind Jessicaster  
It was Lydia

Lydia: Farkis? Is that you?

Farkis: Hey Lydia, what's up?

Lydia: Oh nothing much-wait, am I interrupting something here?

Farkis: No, no, no, nothings going on here, so what are you doing here?

Lydia: I was acctually looking for you

Jessicaster: You were?

Lydia: Yeah, umm... Farkis, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my boyfriend...?

Jessicaster slowly got up and walked towards Whiterun

Farkis: Jessicaster, wait!

Jessicaster started running

Lydia: Oh, woops, did I-

Farkis: No, no, no, no, no, it's not your fault, it's just... Something

Lydia: Oh... So, what do you say?

Farkis: I'll have to get back to you on that...


End file.
